Pretty Baby
by Charbonne
Summary: Ryo and Rika must face the hardest thing in their relationship: Ryo's own death.


First off, this fic was written in response to a contest my Yahoo group was having, and I hope it makes the grade. Second, it is my first complete Ryuki that I have ever written, so don't send me flames; constructive criticism is preferred. Third, and finally, this might be part of a series of stories about Ryo and Rika's relationship. Depends on whether I feel like writing the prequel or not. *lazy writer that I am* 

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the song found in this fic. Pretty Baby was written by Vanessa Carlton, and Digimon is owned by Toei or Disney, don't know which.

**__**

Pretty Baby

Rika Nonaka stood there, stunned as Ryo Akiyama, her boyfriend for three years, delivered the news that tore her heart to shreds. She wouldn't believe it. She refused to believe it. Ryo had helped her with her troubles through everything, D-Reaper and troubles with her mother, accepting her new father into the house, and the new baby brother that was expected. Now she couldn't accept that no matter how much she loved him and tried to help, this new problem was something she couldn't solve. No one she knew could help either. The whole gravity of the situation would destroy them both, not just Ryo. 

"It's not true!" she finally stated. "You can't have that! The rest of us would have it, too, just because we were also in the Digital world. It can't be true!"

"Rika! Please, I know you're upset…" Ryo began.

"Upset? How would other people react when they find out their loved one has lymphosarcoma?" Rika felt the tears pour out of her eyes and drip down her face in small rivulets. "Damn it, Ryo! Not everyone can expect to be prepared for it! I lost my real father to cancer, and I'm not about to lose you, too."

Rika was always cool about crises, but this one pushed her over the edge. It all began two weeks ago, when she and her friends noticed the change in Ryo. He got tired easily, he was paler than usual, and he sometimes couldn't hold his food down. Rika had been the one that convinced the brunette to seek medical help, and now that he had come back from the doctor's office, she had been struck dumbfounded. He had a very advanced case of leukemia, one that could have been treated if they had caught it earlier. Now his future was cut down to two weeks, and Rika couldn't accept that another person that she cherished would pass soon.

__

You light me up and then I fall for you;

You lay me down and then I call for you;

Stumbling on reasons that are far and few;

I'd let it all come down and then some for you…

She ran from him then, not wanting to let Ryo see what was in her eyes. She felt as if her whole world was crashing down around her. She would have made it to her room if Ryo hadn't caught her arm. He was breathing irregularly, mostly from sprinting after her, and his eyes were full of remorse. "Rika, please listen to me. I didn't want this. Most people don't want cancer. If I could, I'd get rid of it, or go back in time and get it treated, but I can't do either. Please don't let my last days be lonely."

"Ryo…" she began, but broke into sobs that racked her whole body. Ryo let her cry, rocking her against his shoulder.

"Look, I want to be around people I care about, and I'm not excluding you." Ryo rose her face from his shoulder and looked deeply into her violet eyes. "Tomorrow's Saturday, right? You want to spend the day with me? It'll just be the two of us, so we can do whatever you want."

"Why you? Why couldn't it be someone else?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why can't it be some other stupid idiot that has leukemia? Why you?" Rika demanded.

"I don't know," he admitted.

Rika wiped the tears from her eyes and gave him a watery smile. "Ok, we'll go tomorrow. Just the two of us."

__

Pretty baby, don't you leave me;

I have been saving smiles for you;

Pretty baby why can't you see;

You're the one that I belong to;

I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm;

For you're the sun that breaks the storm;

I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound;

As long as you keep coming round, oh pretty baby…

They spent the whole day together, acting as if Ryo's illness was just something that existed in another reality. The only time it actually was mentioned was when Ryo had to stop skating because he was out of breath. They walked around the park, talking about everything and nothing. When the two of them had lunch, they joked about Guilmon and his bread obsession. Even when they grabbed some drinks, they laughed and joked about what was going on in the other Tamers' lives. It wasn't until later, when they were both on their backs on a hill watching the stars appear, that it was even brought up.

Rika sighed as she rolled on to her side and gazed at Ryo's face. His blue eyes were closed, and it seemed like he was asleep, but she knew better than that. Just like her, he was probably thinking that this might be the last time that they see each other. She swallowed hard as she felt a lump form in her throat. She had promised that she wouldn't cry today, that she wouldn't give in to the deepening despair that seemed to engulf her. "What'cha thinking about?" she asked quietly.

Ryo's eyes fluttered open and he looked at her intensely. "Just wondering what it's like having a normal life."

Rika giggled quietly. "It'd probably be very boring, if you ask me. I mean, how many people can say that they've been to another world, much less meet another species?"

"There were times when I was younger that I wished that I didn't know the other species." He heaved a sigh.

"Just because you had an evil digimon hunt you and try to destroy you doesn't mean that it hasn't happened to me or the others. I mean, no offense to Takato but sometimes, he was just hardheaded and didn't seem to realize that it just wasn't his life he put on the line sometimes." She frowned suddenly as a thought occurred to her. "Did you tell the rest yet?"

Ryo looked at her quizzically. "About what?"

"About you yet. They have a right to know."

Ryo looked at the grass as he replied. "No."

Rika's eyes blazed with anger as she brushed a strand of coppery hair away from her face. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to!" Ryo sat up unexpectedly and put a hand on his face. "How the hell am I supposed to tell them?" He suddenly mocked his own voice. "Hey Henry. How are you? You talked to Terriermon lately? By the way, I'll be dying in two weeks, so I guess you won't be seeing that much of me. Say bye to Cyberdramon for me."

"That's not funny."

"It wasn't supposed to be. What am I supposed to say to them?" Ryo's words were icy.

"Damn it, Ryo. What do you think would happen when they found out for themselves?" Rika didn't wait for him to answer. "They'd all wonder what was going on, or if the reason you didn't tell them was because you didn't like them. Is that the image you want to give them when you're gone?"

Ryo glared at her. "You're not the one that has to live with this!"

"Yeah," Rika stated, "but I wouldn't want to be the one that dies regretting not telling his friends the truth."

__

And I know things can't last forever;

But there are lessons that you'll never learn;

Oh just the scent of you it makes me hurt;

So how's it you that makes me better…

By the end of the week, Rika had convinced Ryo to tell the rest. None of them had taken it well. Kazu, Ryo's longtime admirer, was left speechless when the bad news hit him. After five minutes, he was left a blubbering mess and tried to make sense of a situation he could do nothing about. Kenta, however, was more subdued and offered to spend all of next week making sure that he wouldn't be alone. Jeri was distraught when she heard, and ran to her room to sob into her pillow. Henry and Suzie were left wondering whether or not to cry or be mad, but Suzie broke first and cried. Takato wouldn't believe it, thinking it was another one of Kazu's jokes, but was told otherwise. He then vowed to always be Ryo's friend, no matter what happened.

All in all, they decided to go on one last picnic, just the eight of them, and spend time together as friends. Kazu talked the whole time about all of the adventures they had together as Tamers, and joked about the fact that Rika wouldn't have anyone to fight with. He then dragged Kenta over and made Ryo give them both autographs. Henry and Takato talked to Ryo like nothing was going on, and tried to cheer up the young teen. Jeri and Suzie had arranged for a surprise, and had brought all their digimon to it. They all laughed as Guilmon ate a peanut butter sandwich and got it stuck to the roof of his mouth.

The only subdued one in the whole group was Rika, and she wouldn't speak to anyone. Renamon and she were deep in a conversation, and Ryo could plainly see that the redhead was crying. She looked over at Ryo and realized that he was watching her. Rika brushed the tears away with her palms and gave him a weak smile. Ryo then got up and walked over to them.

"What's up?" he asked brightly, plastering a smile on his face.

"Nothing…" Rika muttered, but got interrupted by a sharp whistle blast.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Kazu announced, not noticing that the people around him, mainly Kenta, were holding their ears and muttering about whistles. "As you all know, one of our best friends is going to be gone. I just want to take the time and ask everyone to say at least a couple of words about the one, the only, Ryo Akiyama." Ryo started blushing madly, but Kazu held up his hand. "I guess I'll start. Ryo, I first heard about you when you were the winner of the official Digimon card tournament and crowned the Digimon Card King. You inspired me to go out and try to be one of the best card players I knew. About the only one that beat me was Takato, with that evil card combo of his." Takato chuckled and Kazu glared at him. "It wasn't until we were in the digital world that I finally met you, and ever since, you've been my role model. I want to thank you for the opportunity to meet you face to face and find out that you are totally an awesome dude!"

Each of them stated times that they had spent together as friends, even the times that Rika and Ryo had gotten into fights. Rika didn't join in however, and Ryo watched her worriedly. He had always known that Rika sometimes wanted to be alone, but she just wasn't being alone, she was being reclusive, almost like when he first met her. He didn't like it at all.

__

Why can't you hold me and never let go;

When you touch me it is me that you own;

Pretty baby oh the place that you hold in my heart;

Would you break it apart again… oh pretty baby…

It was nearing the end of the picnic when Ryo felt the first pain streak through his abdomen, making him stop and try not to throw up. He regained his composure and stood up, ignoring the looks the rest were giving him. "I've got to take a walk," he announced. He shook his head as several of them offered to come with him, and walked off with Cyberdramon trailing.

"What's wrong?" the dragon digimon asked, his red eyes focused on his partner.

Ryo sighed and looked at his digimon. "I think I might have to call my parents."

"You think you might have to go to the hospital?" Cyberdramon knew that Ryo might have to go to the hospital during the final days, but he didn't expect for Ryo to need to go so soon. It had been his job to protect his partner, and they had fought in many battles together. They had biomerged, and suddenly it had struck the monster that when Ryo went, he wouldn't be too far behind.

Ryo nodded. "I'd better…" Ryo didn't finish that statement. His knees gave way and Cyberdramon had to catch the unconscious boy before he fell to the ground. The dragon digimon took one look at the boy and realized that Ryo's face was drawn in unmistakable pain, and he had no doubt as to why.

He raced back to the picnic site as fast as he could. Everyone was deep in discussion when he arrived, but it didn't take long for any of them to start panicking. Rika ran up when she saw Ryo, but stopped short when she realized what was happening. "Does anyone have a cell phone?" she asked frantically. Jeri reached into her pouch and pulled one out and started dialing.

__

***

Ryo woke up, tubes strapped to his arm and sticking out his nose. The smell of sterility was strong in the air, and as he tried to sit up, his strength gave way and he collapsed back onto the pillow. _Where am I_, he wondered. _I was at the picnic and walking with Cyberdramon when…_ It suddenly hit him what had happened. _Oh, god, I passed out. I'm in the hospital_. He found some strength and pushed himself into a sitting position. The room was dark, and he guessed it was night, but the sight that surprised him were the three figures sitting in the chairs. His mom and dad were fast asleep, his dad's head in his mom's lap and her arms folded with her head down on his back. 

He had to stifle a laugh and looked at the other person. It wasn't Rika or Takato, or even Kazu. It was a young boy with blue hair down to his chin, younger than Henry. His head was resting on his chest, and his arms were crossed as he snoozed. He shook his head. It couldn't be him. Ryo had left him on earth the last time he fought Milleniummon. There was no way for the younger boy to find him unless he remembered, but that was only one summer, and they only met a couple of times. Ken shouldn't be able to remember, right?

As if on cue, the blue-haired youth opened his eyes and looked at him with amethyst orbs, the same eyes that the boy in his memories had. "Ryo?" the boy asked.

"You're Ken Ichijouji, right? You grew up." Ryo made a small half-smile.

"Yeah…" Ken trailed off, then frowned as he looked at the bandage that kept the tubes in Ryo's arm. "I can't believe you still remember me."

"Yeah, well, it's kinda hard to forget someone when he happened to have his partner digimon jogress with yours." He watched the younger teen quietly. "What are you doing here?"

Ken held up his arm. His wrist was encased in a splint, and one of his fingers was bandaged up like it was broken. "Soccer accident earlier today. My friend decided to get a little overenthusiastic about scoring a goal, and he tripped me. I landed wrong on my hand, and had to come here. What are you doing here?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Ryo avoided the teen's questing gaze and instead asked, "How's your brother?"

"Rather not talk about that…" Ryo gave him a dubious glance, and Ken remarked, "I bet it's a better reason than yours."

"Doubt it." Then Ryo got an idea. "Hey, I'll tell you what's wrong with me if you tell me what happened to your brother."

Ken sighed heavily and nodded. "Okay, but I warned you. My brother died about a day after we last saw each other. Got into a car accident and died on impact. I blamed myself for the longest, but I don't anymore." He gave Ryo a curious look. "What about you? What are you hiding?"

Ryo suddenly wished he hadn't said anything. The younger boy had almost been like a brother to him in the digital world, and didn't deserve to find out that he'd be losing another one. "Nothing…"

"Ryo, what is it?" Ken looked at him worriedly, then snatched the chart from off his bed. Ryo reached out to grab it, but Ken held it out of the older teen's reach. His eyes widened as he read it then gave it back. "Oh god, Ryo, I didn't know."

"Now you do," Ryo replied bitterly. "Happy?"

Ken glared at him. "I always wondered what happened to you when I finally remembered what happened. Do you know how worried I got when I didn't get a reply from you in that email?"

Ryo frowned. "What do you mean, finally remembered?"

"I'd rather not talk about _that_!" Ken spat.

"So you're full of mysteries now?" Ryo asked.

"I'm not proud of what I did. It's because of Milleniummon anyway, but he was trying to hit you with that dark spore, not me, but he got me anyway, and it screwed up my life royally." Ken's eyes narrowed, and Ryo swore that something dark lurked behind those violet eyes. "If you want to talk to me without prying into personal stuff, call me." Ken scribbled down his phone number on a scrap of paper in his pocket before standing. "See you." With that, the younger teen walked out of the room.

Ryo blinked a couple of times before looking down at the piece of paper. Tears burned beneath his lids. He hadn't expected to see Ken, but suddenly he wished he had met up with the bluenette on better terms. Maybe he'd call Ken tomorrow, because he could feel a wave of exhaustion overwhelm him. He fell asleep, and the tears that had threatened to fall escaped out of the corners of his eyes.

__

***

Ryo awoke the next morning to two beautiful violet eyes peering at his face. He sat up quickly, startled, and he heard a small laugh. "Rika, it's not funny how you nearly gave me a heart attack," he muttered, the blush already starting on his cheeks.

"Well, I was just wondering if maybe you were going to sleep the whole day away. I've been here for ten minutes, and it's nearly noon!" Rika snorted. "I would have thought you were dead already had it not been for the fact that the monitors were reading your pulse."

"Funny." Ryo looked around, trying to find something to drink. Rika stood up and grabbed a cup and a pitcher of water, as well as tray holding… "Jell-O?"

"It's supposed to be what you eat until your stomach settles down. You dope! Why didn't you tell us that something was wrong?" Rika looked at him accusingly.

"I thought I was going to get sick." Ryo explained. "I didn't know that I would pass out."

"Yeah, well you scared us all. Thanks." Rika smiled sadly. "So how are you feeling?"

"Like crap. I guess I shouldn't have scared you guys." Ryo took a sip of the cup Rika offered. "Sorry about that."

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. I can think of worse reasons to scare people, but having to go to the hospital is not one of them." Her violet eyes met his, and suddenly he felt like maybe she was trying to give him strength to his already dying body. Rika was the first one to look away, and her voice was thick with tears. "Ryo, I want you to know that no matter how much we fought, no matter what had happened to us in the past, I will always love you, come hell or high water."

Ryo reached out his hand to cup his cheeks, and felt the wetness of tears upon them. "Rika, please don't cry. You're going to get me started in a bit."

"Gomen," she murmured into his hand. She then looked up and flashed a pain-filled smile. "Guess I'd better get going. I have to help my mom with some chores."

She started to leave, but stopped when she felt a hand on her arm. "Rika," Ryo said, but she didn't turn around. "I love you, too." 

Rika was torn between hugging him or escaping his gaze by running, but she turned around abruptly and hugged him. "See you around," she whispered into his ear. She then fled the room, feeling her heart break. It wasn't until she reached the end of the hallway that she heard the heart-wrenching sound of his heart monitor going off in a loud beep.

__

Pretty baby, don't you leave me;

I have been saving smiles for you;

Pretty baby why can't you see;

You're the one that I belong to;

I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm;

For you're the sun that breaks the storm;

I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound;

As long as you keep coming round.

Rika stared long and hard at the small plaque that identified the grave. _Ryo Akiyama, age 17. One of the best children God could have ever sent._ She hadn't been here in three months, the pain was still too new. She held a small note that was addressed to the boy buried beneath the ground, but it seemed like her arm was frozen in the movement of placing the paper down. She could still hear his laughter, still see his eyes shining with joy, and still feel his arms wrapped around her trying to protect her from all the world's misfortunes. Hot tears threatened to push themselves out of her eyes and her once uncooperative arm rose to brush them angrily away. Not today, she reminded herself. I promised myself that I would come here and visit him, not bawl like a baby and wish things were different.

She made her arm move back down and let the piece of paper fall onto the grave. She turned then, moving methodically away from the grave. Suddenly it seemed like a large weight had been lifted from her shoulders, and a small smile played across her lips. See you, Ryo, she thought.

As she left, the wind picked up and flipped the small paper over, revealing three sentences. _I miss you. Love you lots. Now and forever, Rika._

****

The End

The two most hardest words to write in this entire fic. I hope you enjoyed it, and hope you review.

~Charbonne


End file.
